


Summer Heat

by Slipperyguts



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Peacewalker Era, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:52:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5831575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slipperyguts/pseuds/Slipperyguts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very self indulgent pwp set in Costa Rica</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Heat

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up way more tender than I wanted it to.  
> I started this months ago but I just finished the last part so if it feels a bit rushed... There's your reason why.   
> Have fun.

Costa Rica was hot, even in the evenings, Kaz had quickly learned. At night, he’d be drenched in sweat, undershirt clinging uncomfortably to his torso. He always had to loosen or take off his ascot periodically and use it to wipe the sweat from his brow. But it was nice, the warmth and humidity, even if it made everything sticky. Kaz wasn’t used to the weather just yet, but he wouldn’t complain. The view was nice, the waters were the perfect temperature, and he was with Snake. That’s what mattered most to him.

The cheap motel they’d stopped at for the night stunk of stale cigarettes with the faintest hint of musky sweat lingering in the air. Kaz had his hair pulled back in a very short ponytail in an effort to keep his neck cool. He sat at the small table against the wall in the room, stripped down to his olive green shirt and dark boxer briefs. His legs were crossed as he leaned back, downing a shot of whatever brand of cheap tequila they had picked up before turning in for the night. When he slammed the shot glass back down on the wooden table with a thud, he reached for a lime. He placed it in his mouth and held it between his teeth, sucking the juices. Licking his burning lips, he poured another shot.

Across from him sat Snake, a light flush high on his cheeks as he puffed away at a cigar, not making eye contact in favor of watching the smoke curl and dissipate into the stuffy air. He remained in a white tank top and blue jeans- Civilian clothing. His boots and jacket sat next to the door, both discarded once the alcohol had started to make his skin feel hot. The air was hazy, thick with tobacco smoke from Snake’s cigar habit. It was atmospheric, almost exotic. 

Both of them had lost track of the amount of shots they’d had each, but happily kept drinking. Kaz was barely able to feel his face. The more shots they had, the more clothing they lost. At one point they’d been playing poker, but the game had been abandoned half-way through in favor of talking and enjoying the alcohol. Above them, the ceiling fan made a soft hum in a desperate attempt to cool down the smokey room, to no avail. 

When the shot Kaz had been pouring was almost full, Snake reached over and swatted his hand away, grabbing the shot for himself and downing it. The burn was satisfying, pulling a contented noise and a smile from Snake. Kaz laughed, eyes crinkling at the corners from the genuine grin. It was a nice sight to see- Kaz laughing- it made Snake feel good. Snake smiled back warmly in return, tapping his cigar over the ashtray. 

“Kaz.” Kaz looked up once again at the sound of his name. “C’mere.” Snake said, scooting back from the table, setting his cigar between his lips, and holding his arms open. After a moment, Kaz got up from his chair and made his way over to stand in front of Snake. Kaz swung a leg over Snake’s lap, settling down and draping an arm over his shoulder. With his other hand, he plucked the cigar from Snake’s mouth and brought it to his own lips, inhaling deeply.

“Hey now…” Snake muttered, one hand moving to rest on Kaz’s hip, his thumb pressing against sharpest point of the bone. Dipping down, Kaz pressed his open lips to Snake’s mouth, hoping he’d catch the hint. In return, Snake opened his mouth to let the smoke from Kaz’s mouth flow into his own. Using his free hand, Snake grabbed the back of Kaz’s head to pull him into a real kiss, deep and wet. The kiss tasted of smoke and tequila, with the slightest hint of lime from Kaz’s soft lips. 

Kaz had been the one to pull away, looking dazed and utterly pleased, the remaining smoke rising from his mouth. Turning briefly, Kaz put the cigar down on the ashtray to let it burn out. With a smile, Kaz turned back and looked down at Snake, pressing his lips against Snake’s own, softer than before.

Using his free hand, Snake slid it up the back of Kaz’s shirt and wrapped his arm around Kaz’s shoulders, pulling him into a deeper kiss for just only a moment, much to Kaz’s disappointment. While pulling away, he gave Kaz’s lip a gentle bite. Snake’s other hand slid from Kaz’s hip and down into his briefs to grope his ass, squeezing hard and possessive, making Kaz groan almost inaudibly. “So soft… All that tanning oil.” Snake teased. Kaz snorted, rolling his half-lidded eyes and giving a playful smack to Snake’s arm.

After a few more kisses and nips, Snake pulled away to look up at Kaz’s eyes, only to realize the sunglasses had been in the way. “Let’s move to the bed.” Snake suggested, not breaking eye contact. Before Kaz got a chance to respond, Snake had already scooped him up and had taken the few strides to the bed, dropping Kaz down onto it. It was a firm bed, but not overly so, with the most hideous duvet Snake had ever seen. It was perfect. 

“Help me get my shirt off.” Kaz mumbled, sitting up lazily and tossing his sunglasses to the bedside table. When Snake knelt down on the bed, Kaz put his arms up and let him peel the damp fabric from his skin. “Much better…” He breathed out, the slight breeze from the fan cooling his sweat-slicked skin, the air causing goosebumps to rise. 

Once the shirt was tossed to the floor, Snake straddled Kaz’s hips, a loving expression on his face. He leaned down, kissing at Kaz’s neck and up to his jaw. After a few nibbles at Kaz’s stubbly skin, Snake sat back up and palmed himself through his jeans, wicked grin on his face. Kaz took a moment, then grinned back up at Snake. Snake always loved to see him smile… His train of thought was interrupted by Kaz grabbing his belt buckle, then quickly trying to get it open. He snorted at Kaz’s eagerness, then let him pull the belt off. 

Kaz set the belt aside and grabbed the front of Snake’s jeans, unbuttoning them quickly and setting to prying the zipper down slowly, teasingly. Above him, Snake made a frustrated noise from the slow drag of the zipper. “Something wrong, Snake?” Kaz asked with a grin.

“You know damn well.” Snake muttered in reply. He smacked Kaz’s hands away and tugged the zipper down roughly. “Open your mouth.” Pulling his jeans down his thighs halfway, Snake moved forward, kneeling over Kaz’s chest. Kaz obediently opened his mouth partially and waited, watching hungrily while Snake pulled his cock out, stroking it slowly. 

“Hurry up, Snake…” Kaz pleaded, looking up with desperate, unguarded eyes. 

“Patience…” The man above muttered, pressing the tip against Kaz’s lips. He loved how thick Kaz’s lips were, loved them even more after they’d been bitten and wet with saliva. Kaz opened his mouth again and wrapped his lips around the tip, eyes glassy and fixed on Snake’s face. With his free hand, Snake slid his fingers through Kaz’s hair, pulling slightly. “Relax.” Snake ordered, slowing pushing into Kaz’s mouth at steady pace. 

Kaz’s eyes fluttered shut, relaxing his throat to take Snake deeper. With the soft light illuminating Kaz’s face, he looked soft, almost angelic. Well, he would have, if not for the cock in his mouth. Snake snorted at his observation, then slid a hand through Kaz’s hair and grabbed a fistful. “Good… Now, stay relaxed.” After getting a good grip and angle, Snake rolled his hips and thrust into Kaz’s mouth. Every time Snake’s cock pushed back in, Kaz’s drooled collected at his lips and rolled down his cheeks, making a mess. 

“Kaz…” Snake breathed out, his grasp on Kaz’s hair tightened as he sped up his thrusts. Kaz moaned and whimpered in response, hands grasping Snake’s thick thighs. Opening his eyes, unaware he’d actually closed them, Snake realized that Kaz was looking right up at him in complete adoration. For some reason, that spurred him on, tugging on Kaz’s hair and whispering filthy praise about how beautiful Kaz’s lips were stretched around his cock, how he had the perfect lips for it. It made Kaz melt into the filthy duvet beneath them, moaning all the while. 

It never took long after a little drinking, but Snake could feel himself getting closer with every thrust. “Gonna cum…” Snake’s hips stuttered to a halt as he came in Kaz’s mouth with a groan and a content sigh. As he pulled out, a mixture of his cum and Kaz’s saliva coated Kaz’s lips, dribbling down his chin. It looked absolutely gorgeous. 

“Hmm… Don’t move.” Snake said, reaching over to the bedside table and grabbing the polaroid camera he had set there. Opening it and adjusting the settings, he smirked down at Kaz. “Say cheese, Kaz.” The button clicked as Snake took the shot and the camera whirred as the picture slid out. Grabbing it between two fingers, Snake shook the picture, then looked at it with a grin. 

“You pervert…” Kaz muttered fondly, licking up his lips. He was slightly out of breath still, panting from the lack of air. While he lie there trying to catch his breath again, Snake had moved between his legs, looking up with a salacious grin. Snake pressed his lips to the bulge in Kaz’s briefs, still smiling.

“Hurry up!” Kaz hissed, growing increasingly impatient. 

“Yeah, yeah…” Snake replied, tugging down Kaz’s briefs at an excruciatingly slow pace. Looking up, he could see Kaz refraining from asking him to speed things up again. A wise choice, Snake thought with a snort. Kaz could probably tell Snake wasn’t about to rush things. Once the fabric had been pulled down a little lower, Kaz’s cock flopped out on his belly with a light smack, making him cringe for a moment. 

A big, warm hand wrapped around Kaz’s cock and gave a few strokes, making Kaz take in a sharp inhale, clutching the bed below. His teeth bit into his kiss-swollen lips softly, moaning pathetically as Snake’s hand squeezed. Without warning, Snake’s tongue ran up the underside of Kaz’s cock, making him gasp and open his eyes once more. 

They locked eyes for a brief second, until Snake closed his eyes, taking the head of Kaz’s cock into his mouth. One of Kaz’s hands reflexively moved to Snake’s hair, loosely tangling his fingers through the saltwater soaked locks. Kaz was enchanted with the feeling of Snake’s hands on his body, the feel of his mouth around him, but his daze was broken with Snake’s words. “You’re so beautiful, Kaz…”

Heart beating in his ears, Kaz felt a blush creep over his face. Sure, he knew he was good looking. But… Snake calling him beautiful? It made his heart swell as a smile made it’s way across his lips still caught between his teeth. As he opened his mouth to respond, Snake took him further into his mouth, pulling him away from his thoughts again. “Snake… Snake please let me cum…” Kaz pleaded after awhile, face flushed and covered in a sheen of sweat. 

At that, Snake pulled away and sat up on his knees. “I told you to be patient,” Snake said, stretching for a moment. “Didn’t I?” Reaching over to the side table, he grabbed the bottle of lube he left there ahead of time. “Now, you get to cum without touching yourself.” He said, pouring the lube onto his fingers.

“You can’t be serious.” Kaz said in disbelief. When Snake motioned for him to spread his legs, he pulled his knees up to his chest and held his legs open obediently. 

With a wicked grin, Snake nodded. “Yes, I can be. Now, keep yourself spread…” Tracing his fingers over Kaz’s twitching hole, he watched his face intently, relishing in the way Kaz bit at his bottom lip, eyes needy. The tip of his index finger pushed in slowly, prompting Kaz to sigh contently, keeping himself relaxed at the intrusion. Slowly and carefully, Snake worked Kaz open, pressing soft kisses against his thighs occasionally. Kaz looked like he was practically melting into the bed, cheeks red and radiating heat, sweat slipping down his temples.

Three fingers was enough for Kaz, Snake had figured as he slowly pulled his fingers from Kaz’s warm hole. In response, Kaz let out a soft gasp, twitching at the empty feeling. From above came Snake’s rough voice. “You have the energy to move?” For a moment, Kaz was still, but then he slowly sat up, face inches away from Snake’s. He stole a quick kiss before moving out of the way, giving Snake the room to lay down in his place. 

Once Snake had settled down onto the bed comfortably, he wrapped a hand around his cock and stroked slowly, reaching for the lube again with his other hand. He poured a generous amount over his palm, then spread it lazily over himself. With a smirk, he looked up at Kaz and motioned for him to get on top. Swinging a leg over Snake’s hips, Kaz positioned himself over his cock, spreading his cheeks with both hands. 

Slowly, Kaz sank down onto Snake, eyelids heavy and thick bottom lip caught between his teeth. From below, he heard Snake groan low in his throat, followed by a muttered ‘ah, fuck…’. The curse made Kaz laugh softly, but his laugh was interrupted by a sharp thrust, making him gasp. Finally settling down on Snake’s cock, Kaz moved his hands to brace against Snake’s chest. 

Rolling his hips, Kaz kept his hands on Snake’s chest as he leaned forward, kissing him softly. He intended for the kiss to be soft and short, but Snake quickly deepened it, his arms wrapping around Kaz’s middle to gain some leverage. With the new hold on Kaz, he pulled him down onto his cock, guiding him all the way, until Snake was balls deep inside of Kaz.

But before Snake could continue fucking Kaz, Kaz put his hands over Snake’s, then pried his arms off of his waist. Snake tilted his head to the side, confused at the action. With a smirk, Kaz pinned Snake’s wrists to the bed, making a satisfied noise. Surprised, Snake didn’t say anything for a moment, but then laughed fondly, warmly. 

With his new grip on Snake’s wrists, Kaz took his time slowly dragging his hips up and down, teasing as much as he could. He was relishing the noises coming from Snake, they only fueled him more. Once he found a maintainable pace, Kaz leaned forward and pressed his lips against Snake’s. The kiss was warm and slow, the only other word that came to Kaz’s mind was ‘romantic’. Their lips moved together perfectly, not a single moment out of tandem. 

When Kaz broke the kiss, Snake looked at him with a look of adoration, but also with longing. It was Kaz’s turn to take a picture now. He stilled his hips and sat up, reaching for the camera on the beside table. Snake laughed, trying to cover his face with one hand in time before Kaz could get a picture. Kaz grinned and pressed the button. With a mechanical whir, the picture came out slowly into his hand. He shook the picture for a bit and the result was a charming photo of Snake, smile on his face and wrinkles around his eyes. His hand was up in a half-hearted attempt to cover his face. Kaz’s heart fluttered and he tossed the picture aside, setting the camera down on the table alongside with it.

He was surprised by Snake grabbing him around the waist and pulling him down to his chest, then grabbing his ass. Kaz yelped, hands braced on the bed. Snake kissed him and continued to push deeper inside, picking the pace back up gradually. Kaz just moaned in defeat, letting Snake take control from then on. It didn’t take long until Snake started deliberately trying to find Kaz’s prostate. When he hit it, Kaz gasped loud, then devolved into nonsensical moaning.

“You like that? Sure sounds like you do.” Snake teased, kissing at Kaz’s stubble-rough throat. Kaz nodded dumbly, his eyes closed tight and mouth agape. Drool ran down his chin and dribbled onto Snake’s chest, but neither of them cared. After a few hard thrusts, Kaz squeezed tight around Snake, who grunted underneath him. 

The muscles in Kaz’s abdomen tensed for just a moment as he came, immediately relaxing after a few twitches of his hips. His cum stuck between the two of them, making worse of a mess. Not long afterwards, Snake was grabbing Kaz’s shoulders and pushing inside of him deep, groaning low in his throat at his own release. A loud sigh escaped the man as he finished inside of Kaz.

For some time, the pair stayed like that, panting loudly, until Snake pulled his softening cock out and Kaz rolled onto his side. One arm wrapped around Kaz’s shoulders and pulled him up for a kiss. “Thank you.” 

“You don’t have to thank me, Boss…” Kaz muttered, two fingers pressing against Snake’s lips. Snake made an affirmative noise and leaned back, closing his eyes and putting his arms behind his head. Kaz looked at him for a moment and smiled gently before getting up to go clean off. 

He hoped they’d have moments like these forever.


End file.
